User blog:J1coupe/Conker vs. Mr. Nutz. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 6.
Woot, welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! Now I have 4 days left before I go to school- so, I thought to myself: why not pop out another one of these before I do? So, here we have two squirrels in video game history going nuts in a hell of a battle! In this corner we have Conker the Squirrel, from the Conker series- and in this corner, it's Mr. Nutz from Mr. Nutz series! ''This battle is bit short, I do understand, but I didn't really have enough info on Mr. Nutz to make it longer. Now, with that in mind and my terrible nuts pun engraved in your mind, shall we go? This battle was suggested by Stoff. Thanks, buddy. I also like to thank Killer for giving me information on how fucked up Conker series is. o_O As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Conker_1.png|Conker Nutz_1.png|Mr. Nutz '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!' CONKER! VERSUS! MISTER NUTZ!!! BEGIN! Conker: (starts at 0:23) It's Conker here! But I'm afraid we don't have much to discuss, for I'm going to take your head and ram it straight up your butt! You can't fight me, Nutty, you don't have the Nutz nor the Guts! You're living up to yo' name if you think this tree's big for two of us! Let me tell you a Pocket Tale, boy, this is no'' Squirrel's Game,'' I'm the one with Sparks ''in the gaming industry, I've got all the fame! Like that, Conker is Conquering this battle rap, oh, but I concur: that I'm shelving you like your intended sequel for stepping on my turf! Mr. Nutz: ''(starts at 0:47) So I'm against a drunk, foul-mouthed, and disgusting chipmunk? It'll be Berri easy like your girl; she's a total ho, you punk! This is your'' Bad Fur Day'', I'm Hoppin' Mad on the mic, dude, while you're spittin' rhymes that's nothing but a Great Mighty Poo! I'm Live and Reloaded! Your Kingdom is about to be ransacked! I bring lyrical deaths to all, call me Mister G... (Mr. Nutz can be seen wearing a Grim Reaper costume in a dark alley, before taking it off yelling-) -REGG! You can race with apes all you want, C, but I own this'' track!'' So wonder about the opposite of this battle and don't ever come back! Conker: (starts at 1:11) Welcome to the Mean Street, Sandy Cheeks, it's just the beginning; Rapping is no Fairytales for me, but in here I'm still the King! Rhymes as frosty as Mr. Blizzard, freezing you and your enemies alike, I hope this Sonic rip-off can run as fast as him before I strike! Mr. Nutz: (starts at 1:22) Oh, come on, my victory's easier to see than your sexual innuendos, I'm leaving this forever alone dethroned and pwned in a mo', You're as fucked up as your game; now let's get aggressive! My rhymes will be offensive, like you're Context Sensitive. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEEE! EPIC! RAP! (RAP?) RAP! BATTLES OF- (OF?) VIDEO GAMESS!!! (GAMES?) (VIDEO GAMES? VIDEO GAMES? Video games....) Poll WHO WON? Conker Mr. Nutz Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts